villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wallace Breen (Gorgeous Freeman)
Wallace Breen is the main antagonist of the YouTube internet series Gorgeous Freeman. Much like his original counterpart, he is a human collaborator with the Combine and aids in their dictatorial control over Earth. Unlike his mainstream counterpart, however, this version is an egotistical and perverted tyrant obsessed with acquiring Gorgeous Freeman/Gordan Freeman's ass for himself. History ''Episode 1 - The Suit'' Wallace Breen first appears after Gordan suffers a major teleporting malfunction which sends him to various locations, but not the one that he's supposed to head to. During this malfunction, Gordan is teleported to the citadel where he arrives in Breen's office while he's watching porn. The two have a stare down before Breen stands up and demands Freeman's butt for himself, but he's sent back to the resistance base. A minute later, Gordan arrives back at his office wherre Breen holds him at gunpoint and has him surrounded by countless Combine foot soldiers and gunships. He then goes on a parody version of a monologue where he explains how he struggled for twenty years to become the Earth Leader and how he can't let Freeman ruin it all as well as mention how his father beat him when he was a baby boy, but it could be made up due to the comedic nature of the show. Freenan then teleports away which shocks Breen as he thought that his plan was perfect and the episode ends with Breen saying that he's get Gordan next time seconds before seeing a photo of Freeman flipping him off. ''Episode 2 - The Crowbar'' Wallace makes a minor appearance in the second episode only appearing at the beginning. Following the events of the first episode, Breen assembles a large gathering of Combine soldiers into a meeting hall in the Citadel where he shows them a large banner of Freeman without cloths and showing his rear end. He then says that he wants his ass and the Combine soldiers chear as an ominous evil theme plays in the background. For the rest of the episode he doesn't appear, but Combine soldiers pursue Freeman nonetheless. ''Episode 3 - The Part 1'' Wallace Breen appears in the third episode mainly in the form of a flashback to back when Gordan/Gorgeous was an employee of the Black Mesa company prior to the Combine invasion and subjugation of Earth. There, it's revealed that Breen was initially a high-ranking executive of the company and is seen in a board meeting using pseudoscience and false mathematical equations to explain how his butt is the best in the world while the other board members sleep due to bordem. The meeting ends after a woman arrives and says how Freeman has arrived convincing Breen to get up and leave to find Freeman while assigning the other board members with an assignment. Freeman is seen in a break room having been messing with another employee over getting him his microwave food as a means of making up for when Freeman fell asleep on the job and screwed up a major Black Mesa rocket project. Freeman screws with him and his happy, but is confronted by Breen before he can leave back to work or his room. Breen stops Gorgeous and shows him a picture of Gorgeous himself, but it's a rear-end shot as before and the episode ends with Freeman complimenting himself on how good he looks. Personality Unlike his mainstream original which was a calm and serious but also delusional and tyrannical figure, the Gorgeous Freeman version of Wallace Breen is protrayed as an extravagant individual who often acts in obscene and absurg mannerisms. Breen in the series is presented as a perverted person and is driven purely by sexual desires for Gorgeous/Gordan Freeman's ass for his own sexual pleasure. He's also shown to be very egotistical as in episode two he's seen in a meeting hall with other Combine soldiers next to two gain golden statues of himself and a bust of his head on the desk and in the third episode he's seen explaining why he has the best butt in the entire world to board members during a conference. Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Comedy Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Elderly Category:Extravagant Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Perverts Category:Egotist Category:Elitist Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Power Hungry Category:Businessmen Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant